


Do You Like It

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: Supernatural OneShots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel with feelings, F/M, Reader has talent, Reader is a painter, fun times, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader paints Castiel but can't quite get the colors right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It

You hummed lightly as you dipped your paintbrush into the paint again, and as you touched it to the canvas, you broke out into song. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, that-" You whirled as the floorboard outside your room creaked, and watched as Castiel straightened up, looking slightly guilty,

"Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to scare you." He stayed where he was, but you could see him straining to see what was on the canvas. 

"That's alright, Cas." You smiled at him, taking note of ring of darker blue around his iris. You turned to the canvas again, "Damn!"

"What?!" Cas said, startled. He gave you a once over, just to be sure you weren't hurt.

"I've used the wrong color for your eyes!" He frowned, clearly not understanding. "Here." You crossed the room quickly and pulled him over to the painting. It was based off a drawing of him smiling, that you had roughly sketched in a restaurant. The actual drawing was sitting beneath the canvas, but Cas was a small portion of the complete scene, Dean and Sam laughing as well. You had decided to simply paint Cas, as most of your art was Sam or Dean, them being the only ones around before now.

It wasn't a secret you drew. Most of the journal was illustrated by you, and scraps of paper were usually found around the motels you stayed at, and the back seat of the impala. You looked at Cas nervously, waiting for his verdict. "This... This is your own handwork?" He reached out to touch it, but you grabbed his hand.

"The paint's still wet." He nodded in understanding, and made to leave. "Hold on!" You gently brought his face down to yours, gazing deep in his eyes. You turned back to your palette, finding the right color. "Perfect!" You gently ran the brush over the outside of his irises, finishing the painting. You turned to the angel, Cas was still standing there, looking a little dazed. He shook his head minutely, and you laughed happily.

You didn't ignore your feelings for the angel, but you didn't push them onto him, knowing he would feel uncomfortable with them, especially as there was no way that he though of you like that. "Y/N, I think the color is still wrong." You furrowed your brows, and stepped closer to him again, and he willingly lowered his face to yours,

You searched his eyes again, "Really? I mean they are your eyes-" 

Cas lowered his mouth to yours, and cut you off, lips moving softly. You dropped the paintbrush and wrapped your arms around his neck, humming into the kiss as he drew you closer with hands on your waist. Fire spread though you at his touch, and you were disappointed when he lifted his head again. "Y/N, I have a confession to make." He kissed you gently, "I lied." You drew back slightly.

"Hmmmm, what to do about that?" You asked teasingly. 

"You could kiss me again." He said hopefully, actually looking as if he believed you were angry. You mashed you lips together again, the kiss quickly growing more passionate. You ran your hands through his dark hair, smiling as he moaned.

"You've seen her paintings then, Cas." You both jumped apart at the voice from the door. Dean leaned against the door frame, smirking. Sam stood behind him, looking mildly apologetic. "I mean, art can inspire intense emotions, or so Y/N says, but this is a surprise." You raised a brow,

"Dean, you're starting to inspire intense anger in me. Make like a hockey player, and get the puck outta here!" Dean opened his mouth to retort, but your savior in the form of Sam, dragged him away. You turned back to Cas, who was still looking at you with lust. "Now where were we?" 

He reached for you, drawing you close, "I believe I was showing how much I love your painting." You giggled, and tilted your head back.


End file.
